Skip To My Lisa
by mikamike
Summary: When Lisa skips to 5th grade Bart takes action of his own. But will his scheme cause more damage to the Simpsons then he could ever imagine. Find out in the humourous, trilling, and emotional story "Skip To My Lisa". Chapter 11 has arived. R
1. Popping The Question

Bart was throwing a glider down the hall, and it then hit Homer in the eye. Homer then yelled "Ow! Stupid plastic flying vehicles." Bart yelled "bull's-eye." Homer said, "I am not a bull okay." Then Homer said "If putting salt in this doesn't work I will, I will, I will be in pain". Bart then laughed and said "Not bull's-eye, fatmans-eye." Then Bart ran before Homer came to choke him.  
Bart was then sitting in the hallway flying the plane into Lisa's room, and saying "Sorry". Lisa then yelled "Bart, stop it I need to study!" Bart said "Study girl, study girl, makes me really wanna hurl." Lisa yelled "Mom!" Bart taunted "Tattle tail' Tattle Tail, sittin' on an ice cream rail". Then Lisa said, "I have the Guinness book of world records." Bart said "pssst. who gives." She said with an evil look in her eyes as she took off her pen cap "Hardcover." Then Bart ran out of her room.  
At school the next day the teacher said, "Are you all ready for your end of the year test" Everybody said, "Yes". She handed Ralph the test and said, "What did you do to study". Ralph said "I read four magazines yesterday. All the girls looked plastic" The teacher said, "Those people were probably plastic dummies". Ralph said "Oh that's what people said about them too. My favorite was the one called Britney Spears." The teacher said "Me too Ralph. Me too."  
Then she handed the test to Lisa and said "Lisa, so what did you do to study for this test". Lisa answered "First I determined and listed the stuff I had to study and or review so I would enable myself", Then the teacher interrupted "I have a tequila shoot scheduled to go to during the test I need you to stop talking before they bring out Budweiser and people start croaking". Lisa said "Oh yah because their acting like those frogs on the ad right. I found that perso."' She interrupted "First of all the people croak not because their imitating frogs, and second of all tequila shoot!"  
Then on the loud speaker Mr. Skinners said "All students taking the R.L.B tests or really, long, boring tests must be asked the 3 sample questions by their teacher. And whoever taped the "please yank this it's fake sign to my scalp please report to my room." Then the teacher took thumbtacks off the bulletin board and said "Now I remember why I have those voodoo dolls on my patio.  
She then said "One: what is 4+11" Everyone said "15", except for Ralph who said "Seventeen." Then she said, "Who discovered the United States". Everyone said "Christopher Columbus", except for Ralph who said "Lil' Kim". She then asked "If George only gives ¾ + ½ what is the most full cups that can be given out". Everyone said "1 cup" except for Ralph who said "D cup" Then the teacher said as she tied one arm her waist and said "I have an appointment now so start the test right.......Now!"  
At dinner that night Marge said "Lisa, so how did that test go". Lisa said, "I think I passed with flying colors". Homer said "Was green flying". Lisa said "No". Marge said "Wow you can study to figure out all the mysteries of the world with that brain Lisa" Bart chuckled and said, "Be an everatoligist". Lisa said, "Yah mom, I want to learn all lives mysteries. The Grand Canyon". Marge said, " What's at the end of space or if it's non- ending what's out there?" Homer added, "Where's Waldo?"  
Lisa said "Yah". Homer then said "What about teal, was it flying". Marge said, "What is teal". Bart said "Green". Lisa then said, "I think it's blue too." Homer said "its Bluish-Green". Bart then asked, "Then what's turquoise". Marge then said "Greenish-Blue".  
The next day at school the teacher erased the board and said " And that's why Hillary Clinton is now in the library. Okay everybody go to lunch except for Lisa I have to talk to you privately". Everybody but Lisa said as they left and she approached the desk "Oooooooooooooooooooo"  
Lisa's teacher said, "Due to your academic achievements the district things you are to a level of the 5th grade." Lisa said "Do You mean?" The teacher said handing her a paper "Yes, get this signed by you and a parent and it will be official. Lisa took it she said as she ran "5th grade here I come". 


	2. Bart's Scheme

Lisa swung the door open and yelled "Mom, Mom, Mom" as she ran to Marge who was cooking in the kitchen. Marge said "What, what, what, what, what". Lisa showed here the paper and said "Mom, this is possibly the best day of my young life". Marge said "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!" Bart walked into the kitchen and said as he took an apple out of the refridgerator " What's with you guys repeating everything? What's with you guys repeating everything?" Marge said " Your sister's advancing her grade level" Bart said making a lasso with his hand "Well, yeeeeeeeee-haaaaaw. As long as I graduate first and do everything first I'll be satasfyed". Then he walked out.  
Lisa said "I guess he doesn't know I'll be in 5th grade and he'll be in 4th" Marge hugged Lisa and said "I'm so proud of you honey, I'll sign this permission slip 1000 times if I had too." Lisa said "What about 10,000". Marge thought and said "Possibly". Then Homer walked in and said "Lisa, Bart told me that's so great! Lisa, Bart told me tha". Lisa interrupted "Dad, that joke is really old now". Homer opened the Refridgerator and said "Oh sorry Lis' your right" Then he gasped and said "Where's the last golden delicious apple! Where's the last golden delicious apple!"  
Bart was changing the channel on the T.V. as he noticed Lisa's permission slip on the table. He read it and said "Oh my gosh. I can't let her do this she'll be able to do so many things before I will." He then got on the phone, dialed, and said " Millhouse". Millhouse said "Yah, Bart what is it". Bart said "You know that Charlie kid in the 5th grade, can you tell him to go in front of your house and meet me at 11:30 tonight infront of your house" Millhouse said "I don't really know Bart. He said one more favor and he would take one of my eternal organs". Bart said "Please Millhouse. I really, really, realy need this badly. Plus don't forget if he takes your bladder you will always have sheets and clothes at the end of the week" Millhouse sighed and said "Fine but be there".  
That night Bart sneaked out of the house and met the kid. Bart said "Okay, thanks for showing up. Now listen a girl is going to come from the 2nd grade who's name is Lisa. I want you to torment her like a collection of Donny Osmonds greatest hits." The kid said "I will, and I will even convince other kids to do it too." Bart said "That's great" As Bart walked away he said to Millhouse "Thanks" Millhouse said "No problem Bart, Many people live with only one kidney"  
The next morning when Bart and Lisa were waiting for the bus he said "Sooooo.. your going to be in the 5th grade. Isn't that jus darn peachy" Lisa said "Yah I know" Bart said " You must think you know the answer to everything huh?" Lisa said "Well.... not everthing". Bart said "Well how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? Huh? Do you know? Do ya, Do ya, Do ya? Huh? Where in the worlds Carmen Sandiego Huh? Do ya know? Tell me, come on just tell me, try it, try it, just try it." Lisa asked "Don't you remember what Dad said about club drugs you should stop before you get more addicted." Bart said "Funny, Veeeeeeery funny. I'll be laughing when those kids deal with you and the costodiants are scrapping you off the ground with a spatula." Lisa said "Everything'll be fine".  
At the school Lisa saw Ralph and he said "Hi, Lisa" Lisa said "Uh, hey Ralph." Ralph said "I'm so excited to see why plants grow aren,t you?" Lisa answered "I'm sorry to say to you but I'm in the 5th grade now" Ralph said "Oh, okay I'll just talk to the other kid in are class Tony. Lisa said "Ralph theirs no Tony in our class". Ralph said "There is now", and walked away. Lisa then walked into the 5th grade door. 


	3. 5th Grade Jitters

Lisa approached the teacher and said, "My name is Lisa, and I am the student from the second grade". The teacher said sarcastically "Oh, well woop-di-doo, let's brake-out the piñata. Go take a seat and please show-off more on your way there, you just might cause a standing-ovation right after I play pat-a-cake the queen of England." Lisa said, "Um, I'm sorry. I was just trying to te" The teacher interrupted "Save it for the criers little girl, I'd rather you not waist another second of my sad pitiful life." Lisa sat down and the boy Bart talked to yelled "Geek"!  
Then the teacher said unenthusiastically "Now none of that because uh. Because it was like". He then opened up a book and said "Hurtful comments, hurtful comments, hurtful oh here it is. Hurtful comment can cause a child or more then one child to feel inferior or possibly create a, oh who gives just don't do it". Then Charlie yelled again "Geek".  
Then the teacher started his lecture on chemistry. Charlie whispered to Lisa "Geek". Lisa looked at him with an angry look in her eye. The teacher continued talking as he whispered again "Geek". Lisa whispered back "Be quiet". Then he stopped. Later on into the teachers lecture he whispered "Geek". Then Lisa yelled, "Will you shut you stupid idiot". Everybody even Charlie gasped". Then the teacher said "In my 9 years as a teacher I have never been treated with such", Lisa interrupted "But", he interrupted "No little girl, this time it is you who is shutting up now go to the principals office". Lisa said almost crying "But", the teacher yelled "Fine don't go to the principals office just shut-up and get out my sight"! Lisa then ran out of the room crying.  
Lisa was sitting on the seat of a toilet crying. She then heard someone come in so she wiped the tears off her face and got out of the stool. The girl said, "Oh your Lisa, right"? Lisa nodded feeling that saying yes would somehow make her cry. The girl then turned off the facet and said, "Well I'm Vanessa and I just wanted to tell you you're a geek"! Then she walked out laughing. Lisa then ran into the stool and continued to cry more.  
After school Bart and Millhouse were talking in front of the school. Millhouse asked "Bart why did you need to talk Charlie anyway". Bart said, "Just had to ask him a little favor". Millhouse said "Nothing big"? Then they saw Lisa running home crying and Millhouse said "What's wrong with her"? Bart then said smirking "I don't know. I really don't"  
Lisa then ran into the house still crying and went and hugged Marge who was in the kitchen. Marge said "Oh honey, what happened, what's wrong". Lisa said burring her head in Marge's waist "I hate the 5th grade mommy, I hate it". Marge said placing Lisa's head in a way they could see each other and that Lisa wasn't no longer dislocating her hip "But why honey. Is it too hard". Lisa said sobbing, "All the kids hate me. Even the teacher". Marge said "According to that paper we signed if you don't like it just tell Mr. Skinnerds and he'll have you out in 1 day. So can you make it one more day."? Lisa answered "Fine". Then she ran up the stairs.  
Then Bart walked in and said "Hey mom". Marge said "Oh hi Bart, I have terrible news". Bart said "What". Marge said "Lisa had a terrible day at school". Bart walked out smiling and said "Oh that stinks".  
The next day at school Bart was in his class. Millhouse said, "Why did you give that list of insults to Charlie"? Bart said happily. "No reason". Millhouse said, "Why have you been so vague to my questions lately". Bart said, "Fine, I kind of asked him to torment my sister". Millhouse said "Bart, that's so mean." Bart said, "How's she going to know though." Millhouse shrugged.  
In Lisa's new class the teacher said, "Class take out your books". Lisa took out her book and immediately started frantically reading. Then Charlie whispered to her "Study girl, study girl makes me really wanna hurl". Lisa said almost confused "Charlie's making fun of me again". The teacher said, "Stop". Then Charlie said "Tattle tail, tattle tail, sitting on an ice cream rail." Then Lisa was silent in pure shock. Then she quietly said to herself "That's what Bart always says. Bart's somehow is doing this to me". 


	4. To Kill A Mockingbart

Lisa yelled as she turned the curb "I'll kill him". Then she saw Millhouse and gabbed him by the collar. She said grinding her teeth "Tell me everything you know about me and being teased or you will be reshaped to look like something out of the lower regions of the earth. And they'll never find your body.  
Millhouse said in fear "Lisa I can't breath I think I'm spiraling". Lisa said still grinding her teeth "That's good let's see if you can cry you piece of dirt". Millhouse said in tears "I am, I am please, have mercy." Then Nelson rounded the corner and said "Go Lisa". Then she saw what she was doing and let go. Then she said "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Millhouse I just, I well took it out on you". Millhouse said bowing and kissing her feet "I'm sorry your majesty". Lisa said "Uh, Millhouse your gonna have to not do that". Millhouse said, "Okay, sorry." Then she started running home as Millhouse said "What a women". Then Nelson grabbed his shirt and said, "I'll finish that women's job".  
Lisa swung the door of the house open and started stomping up the stairs. She opened Bart's door and saw him playing a video game. She kicked the T.V. of the shelf and yelled "I will kill you, you big hunk of you know what". Bart said in shock "I never thought I would say this to you Lisa or about you Lisa but it must be said. Lisa is it that time of the month." She grabbed Bart and said "Well this isn't my month and it ain't your day smart aleck. But I will be forced to kill someone in this room and the persons name rhymes with Harbellhumyou". Bart said "What"? Lisa yelled "Bartholomew". Bart said "That doesn't nessacerally rhyme per-". Lisa interrupted smashing him against another wall "I'll dismantle your name just as I will your body and make it rhyme you jerk". Bart said "Okay, wow, sorry. I am sorry".  
Then Homer yelled "Me and Marge are leaving kids bye". Lisa said "Say goodbye ,then shut up". Bart yelled "Goodbye, shut up". Then they left and Lisa said "Very funny." Then she said "So you played the make someone tease card did you". Bart said "Millhouse told you". Lisa said "No. I figured out myself". Then the phone rang. Lisa said "Shhhhhhhhhh.." Then she ran down the stairs and Bart just sat in fright biting his pillow.  
Lisa yelled running up the stairs "Bart did Millhouse said something about that guy taking his organ. Bart said "Yah". Lisa opened the door of the bedroom and said "Well Millhouse was wrong. Bart. Millhouse just called he's coming here." Bart said "What he was in Juvinnile hall twice. Lisa said "Oh my god". Bart said "I'm sorry Lisa I just was jealous okay. Sorry." Then they heard a vroom noice  
Bart said "What's that" Lisa said as the noice screeched against there house "A chainsaw." Then she heard someone going up the stars. Lisa yelled Theirs a phone in moms room. She ran out and saw him. It was Charlie just roaring his chainsaw. She ran to her parents room and opened it and locked the door as Bart locked his. Charlie yelled to Lisa "Tell me where he is or I'm going in your room and using old Tom". Lisa said "Tom". Charlie yelled "The chainsaw". Lisa said "Oh. Well he's on this floor." Then Charlie ran downstairs and yelled "Yah right how stupid do you think I am.". Lisa then ran to the window and saw a branch she jumped onto it and then the window fell shut. Then Bart looked out his window and saw Lisa. She was sitting next to a nest filled with hay and rocks so she sat at the end not to disturb the nest.  
She heard the chainsaw and yelled to Bart "Where is he doing that." Bart yelled "Your bedroom door". Lisa said "That means he's coming for you next." Bart said as Charlie chaind Bart's door like a madman "Sorry Lisa.". Lisa said "That doesn't matter now!" Bart said "Neither do I just get out of their somehow. You can still get out." Lisa said "No I can't. The windows locked". Bart said as his door fell and he saw Charlie "Find a way Lisa! HURRY!" 


	5. Tibers!

Charlie walked to Bart with his chainsaw still buzzing like a bee. Lisa yelled "Bart"! Then there was a loud crash and a rock flinged across the room and smash Charlie in the stomach. Bart yelled, "Yes"! Then he got up and ran. Charlie got up and said, "That hurt you stupid girl." Lisa then grabbed another rock out of the nest and got prepared.  
Bart ran to the phone but saw that the phone was disconnected. Not only disconnected but chopped by heavy machinery. Bart said "Charlie". Bart ran out of the house and then he said "Flanders"! Then he ran to the door and started smashing on the door yelling "Mr. Flanders! Mr. Flanders! It's an emergency please let me in! Then Rod opened the door and said "Hello Bart". Then Bart shoved him to the side and dialed 911. Bart only heard air. He looked at the wire almost in fright to see it was chopped the same way that the one at his house was.  
He looked at Rod and saw all bruises on his face and a chair tied to his butt. Bart said, "I'm a little scared to ask why but I'll ask anyway. Why do you have so many bruises on your face and why is there a chair strapped to your ass." Mr. Flanders said "No profanities Bart". Then he looked to the left of him and saw Mr. Flanders and Todd tied to chairs too.  
Bart said "Oh thank god. No I mean it's bad that this happened to you but I thought that you may have been one of those bad fathers." Mr. Flanders said "Well Bart. I'm appalled, who do you think I am Michael Jackson." Bart said "I'll help you guys where's the knives." Mr. Flanders said "Oh I hide them." Rod said, "In the second closet past my room, 3rd shelf, purple box, hidden compartment under where all the buttons are". Bart said, "Once again I don't want to ask". Then Bart started going to the hall when he tripped and smashed his face on the floor.  
Bart said "Ow. Need I say it? I won't even ask". Mr. Flanders said, "Some kid stole my chainsaw and did this to try to make us not escape." Bart said "Chainsaw! Oh my gosh I got to go!" He found the spool of fishing line and picked it up. He then said "Rod. How did you fall so much and not be in pain". Mr. Flanders said "Novocain mishap." Bart said, "Right that I remember. Bart said "There's no point in me being here I got to go." He ran out and saw a crowd had formed around Lisa in the tree out of the house.  
Bart ran in the house and thought. He then heard the chainsaw buzzing. He said "Lisa". He ran up the stairs and as he approached his room he saw Charlie had replaced the door he knocked down. When Bart tried to open it he saw it couldn't budge. Then Charlie stopped. "Well Barty my acquaintance." Charlie continued, "So you thought that you could orchestrate this whole thing to save your ego but now I won't hurt you. I'm still listening to you. I'll go up and beyond my expectations."  
Bart said, "Please just stop". Lisa said, "Why are you doing this". Charlie said, "I wanted a pay off. But I guess I won't so I'll chop your tree off. With your sister." Then the chainsaw started again. Bart saw the door of the parents' room not mended at all. Then he tried to open it but saw it was locked because Lisa had locked it. Then he backed up all the way by the staircase and ran. He rammed with his shoulder and smashed into the door. The hinges snapped like breadsticks and the door flew and smashed against the wall like a pancake.  
He ran to the window and saw Lisa's branch being sawed. Bart opened the window and yelled "Behind you"! Lisa saw another branch that Bart was showing her. She jumped to it just as Charlie sawed the branch away. Bart saw Charlie wouldn't be able to saw the branch. But this gave Bart no solace. He knew Charlie would go for the trunk leaving no escape for Lisa.  
Bart then found his glider on the floor. He knew he usually used it to tease Lisa but he thought of a way it just may save her life. He took it and ran outside. He looked at the window patterns and climbed it to the roof. He gasped in pure exhaustion. He saw that the tree was there and heard the chainsaw start up again.  
Bart looked at the Flanders chimney and said "Around the hall. It's the same the same thing." He took the spool of fishing wire he took out of his pocket. He tied it on the glider. Took a deep breath and threw it the glider flew by the tree and it flew around the Flanders chimney and by the other side of the tree. Then Bart caught the glider and nodded. He took it and held onto the spool and glider with all his might. Then Charlie finished sawing the tree and this contraption made it fall slower. Then suddenly Bart flung. The impact was too strong. Lisa was on the ground fine thanks to Bart.  
Then Lisa still lying saw two awful sights. First she saw the line loosen. She watched as Bart got flung and smashed his body against the Flanders roof. The other awful sight was the out come. She saw the tree now loosened from the contraption falling to her. She had still hurt her back so she couldn't move well. All that was left to do was pray for Bart and herself. So she closed her eyes and awaited the unenviable crash. 


	6. Emergency!

There were loud sirens in the hospital. Then the double doors bursts as they carried Lisa on a stroller into a room followed by Bart. Bart got put into the room right across from Lisa's room. Marge and Homer rushed into the Hospital and twenty minutes later grandpa came in. Marge said "Grandpa where were you" Grandpa said, "Hey It's a hard trek and how did you expect me to keep up with you whippersnappers". Marge said "But Grandpa we pulled up in front of the hospital in the same taxi". Grandpa said "We did what now". Homer ran around the hospital and into a room and yelled, "Where are my kids"! Bart said in the bed right next to him "I'm right here dad."  
Marge ran in then too. Marge said, "Oh hi honey." Homer said "Hi honey but say hi to Bart too I mean he was just fatally injured." Marge said, "I was talking to him" Homer said "Then say hi to me now" Marge hugged Bart and said "Oh honey I'm so glad you're alright." Homer said, "I know Marge I'm glad you're alright too." Bart said quickly in pain "Mom you see the way one of my legs and one of my arms are hung up their. Those are broken and you not helping"! Marge said "Oh sorry". Homer said "Yah so why didn't you stop hugging him yet. Marge said, "I don't know".  
Then Dr. Hibbert walked in and said "So Bart you got thrown against a house by a tree and that was holding your sister and was tangled in a fishing line that was connected to a glider. What is this the fifth time"? Marge said "Dr. Hibbert that never happened before". Dr. Hibbert said "Oh sorry this is Kiana Reeves injury file." Bart yelled, "Lisa is she okay"! Dr. Hibbert said "Oh that girl that just died" Marge, Homer and Bart yelled "What"! Dr. Hibbert giggled and said "Sorry just doctor humor she's in the next room unconscious with bad injuries. Marge said "Oh my gosh I'll be right back honey. Homer and Marge ran out. Then Grandpa went in the room with Bart and asked "Lisa died"?  
Marge and Homer were watching Lisa still unconscious. Then suddenly the green line beeping on the monitor turned into a strait line with a long beep indicating the seize of a heart. Then Dr Hibbert said "Oh sorry I unplugged it." Lisa then said "Mom is that you". Marge looked at Lisa and said "Oh honey. Your okay you had me so frightened". Lisa said, "Mom is Bart okay I saw him flying into the Flanders roof". Marge said, "Your fine, he's fine, Homer's fine". Then Grandpa walked in the room and said, "Am I okay". Marge said "Yes Grandpa your fine".  
Marge said "Lisa what happened. Why were you in a tree with some delinquent sawing the tree away? Lisa said angrily "It was all Bart's". Then she thought. She remembered Bart yelling to her to jump to the other branch. She remembered watching him concentrating so hard to throw the glider. She remembered his fear when he saw Lisa under the tree as it came down, and she remembered watching him getting flung into the Flanders roof.  
The she heard "What"? Lisa said "What"? Marge repeated "What? What did Bart do"? Lisa said, "It was all Bart's doing that I'm here alive." Homer said "What"? Lisa said "Yah he's why um, I got to the ground without breaking every bone in my body and he pretty much saved me and uh, yah. Bart. Who'da thought". Grandpa said, "Is it thought, or thunk."  
Marge said "Really". Lisa said "Yah. Really. Oh my gosh and all this time I thought he hated me but he just wanted to be the one who felt older and felt he could take care of me. He doesn't hate me. He loves me so much that he feels if I am better than him then he won't be able to express it. That's why he did it. He, He just I guess is a good brother and it took me till now when he hurts me the most to notice it".  
Marge said, "What are you talking about. How did he hurt you."? Homer said, "Yah was he the delinquent." Lisa said "Uh. Uh, um no that's not what I meant to say I uh, It must be the painkillers." Homer said "Yah. Those painkillers are great." Then he started drooling a little. Lisa said quickly "Mom I'm scared about the surgery. They'll have to literally rip open my legs". Marge said, "It'll be fine". Homer said, "When is it"? Marge said nervously "Four days Homer, four days" 


	7. Four Days Waits For No One

Bart was sitting on the couch. He turned to the news and watched solemnly. Kent Brockman said happily "Now we have good news for the kids out there, "The Krusty The Clown" show will be having a marathon. This is great for all of you kids out there and for all of you recovering alcoholics too.  
Barney who was watching the news said "If he makes one more remark about us people I'm gonna kill someone".  
Bart shrugged and said unenthusiastically, "Like I care". He then thought of Lisa. He knew that she was going to have her operation to fix messed up parts in her legs. Bart shook his head and the heard Marge call to him from the kitchen, "Bart, me and your father are about to go to the hospital to see Lisa. Come on get on your stuff".  
Bart sat up straight and answered "No mom. She wouldn't want to see me. I don't want to see her either. Just go". Marge said confused "What is it honey, does your leg still hurt". Bart answered upset "Yes mom, me, my broken leg and cast are fine. Okay"! Homer said excited "Okay let's go Marge"! He then whispered slyly to Marge "Let's not let this opportunity slip".  
Homer ran out happily. Marge shook her head and said, "Okay honey we'll be back in an hour or two. If your aunts call tell them that Maggie's allergic to the smell of perfume. Then again they'd have to have a truckload to really make her get wozzy".  
Patty and Selma watched Maggie shivering on the table. Patty said to Maggie almost scared "What's wrong Mags"? Maggie sniffed and then stopped moving.  
Homer and Marge walked out and Homer said loudly "Woohoo"! Bart then turned back to the T.V. and took a long inhale. Kent Brockman was out side now chasing a man "Come back here. What the hell is wrong with you"? Kent stopped and began panting. He then looked at the camera and said out of breath "Wow, He must be a recovering alcoholic being so scared to talk about the new tax hike". Bart then heard outside someone scream and Barney say, "You see what you made me do"!  
Marge and Homer arrived by Lisa's bedside in her hospital room. Homer said looking at the hospital food by Lisa "You better not eat that crap. It looks like Betty Crocker". Lisa nodded and said weakly "Yah I know, the nurse warned me" Homer said picking it up over the trash can "So uh, your not gonna eat it right"? Marge answered Homer upset "Just eat it already"! Homer sat down and began eating.  
Marge looked at Lisa and asked her worried "Are you ready for the surgery honey" Lisa nodded. Homer leaned over her and looked at her smiling. Lisa said upset looking back at him "That was the last one dad". Homer said sitting down a little sad "Oh". Lisa looked around and asked Marge confused "Where's Bart"? Marge said to Lisa kind of confused her self "I think he was scared, but he had no reason to be though." Lisa nodded and took a deep breath. Dr. Hibbert came in and said to Marge "Well I guess it's time to do the surgery. I'd rather not have people in the room other then me, my team of doctors, and my wife of course. You know she makes the best lemonade that you have ever-tasted heh, heh, heh. But of course it doesn't have lemons, which is what really makes it taste good. Anywho, I suppose you two can come back tomorrow". Marge nodded and said sadly "Goodbye honey". Homer walked out and said to her stuffing himself with food "Bye, Lisa". Marge walked out the door and Lisa said to her quickly "Wait mom" Marge looked back in. Lisa said to her fiddling her fingers "Well could you tell Bart that I forgive him. I know that you probably don't understand but please just do it for me mom". Marge nodded and closed the door.  
Dr. Hibbert stood up and said looking at Lisa "I think that this qualifies for twenty-nine lollipops heh, heh, heh". 


	8. A Prayer And A Hope

Marge and Homer walked into their house. Patty and Selma stood up and put Maggie down. Marge said worried "You didn't give her manwiches again did you" Patty shook her head and Selma answered, "We know I never would make a life threatening mistake". Patty showed Selma a picture of Sideshow Bob and her walking down the street holding hands. Selma said upset walking out "Ya just can't let it go can you"? Marge asked Patty worried "So uh, how's Bart". Patty shrugged and answered, "He went up to his room with a rope and a note labeled 'Why'? Marge ran up stairs and said scared "Oh my god". Patty looked at Homer and walked out. Homer said sitting on the couch. "It has to be a man, it just has to be".  
Marge ran upstairs and saw Bart playing with a yo-yo and reading a letter. Marge panted and asked him confused "What are you doing in Lisa's room". Bart shrugged and put down the letter. Marge said looking at the letter "So who's this from". Bart said to Marge looking out Lisa's window sitting on her desk "Another wrongly mailed Ransom not". Marge said looking at it "Oooooo, this one only used 'Almond Joy'". Bart nodded. Marge said to Bart rubbing his head "Do you want to be alone for a while"? Bart nodded gently still looking out the window. Marge kissed Bart on the forehead and walked out of Lisa's room, closing the door, and leaving Bart in there alone.  
Bart picked up a picture of Lisa. He placed it down and sat on her bed facing her desk. He picked up a Lisa Lion Heart doll. He shook his head and opened a drawer throwing it in. He saw a pink book in the drawer and pulled it out. He opened it up to the first page. Bart said sadly "Dad really stopped the electricity coming out of this well". He read out loud "Dad went and moved in with a homosexual couple. I don't know when he'll be back. He bought a dog. I wanted to play with it but Reverend Lovejoy warned be that getting to close to his house may sentence me to eternal damnation". Bart flipped through the pages some more and stopped. He read out loud "List of dreams" He closed the book not reading anymore and took a deep breath.  
He looked out the window and saw the moon. He then looked out the window in the empty center of their backyard. He then said to himself still looking out the window "Gee, I never knew that they could reposes a dead tree". Bart then walked out of her room using his crutch. He then went into his room and sat on his own bed.  
He looked at a rock that was on his bedroom floor and saw the hole in his window. He shook his head. He then shut off the light and managed to kneel even with his bulky cast. He said as he folded his hands "Dear god. I know that your probably busy granting Rod and Todd the sugarless gumdrops they want, and trying to convince people that Whitney Huston wasn't driven crazy by her husband, but if you can find me within your many duties please listen to this prayer. Even before the one about me being able to make a gun out of a paper towel tube and Maggie's baby powder. Please make it so that my sister's surgery is successful. Both because I wouldn't want to live without her the way she is, and mooch off the person she will become, but most of all because I love her and she deserves more than me to live a happy, normal life, amen".  
Bart shut off the light and closed his door. He slipped under his covers slowly due to his large cast and began attempting to fall asleep the best that he could.  
Dr. Hibbert was working hard on the surgery. He dropped a surgical knife on the floor and all of the other doctors around him gasped. One of the male doctors said to Dr. Hibbert "Is she okay"? Dr. Hibbert nodded and said to everyone "I hope so. All that's left to do is to hope the healing process is successful and then everything about her will be fine and normal". A female doctor said to Dr. Hibbert "So what do we do now"? Dr. Hibbert said walking out "We wait".  
The other doctors in the room walked out after Dr. Hibbert. Lisa lied there motionless and unconscious. Bart stared out the window obviously not able to sleep. He said taking a deep breath "It's so hard to find a star to wish on in Springfield". 


	9. Home Sweet Lisa

Lisa woke up to see Marge. Marge said excited "Homer! Homer! She's up, she's up!". Homer said waking up in a seat scared "What! You can no wha?" Marge said annoyed "Lisa she's up!" She turned to Lisa and continued "Honey are you okay" Lisa nodded and said smelling "Mom have you been drinking". Marge said upset "That was your father. He's hung over so sorry he can't exactly be here for you...sober anyway". Homer said upset "The only think I'm hung over, over is love and fear for my daughter and my love for her. And a little beer too." Lisa sat up slowly. She said looking around the room "W-where's Bart?" Marge said sadly "Oh he wasn't comfortable coming here. He's become very solitary like the last time he broke his leg during the summer only worse. He's probably just traumatized from all the drama with that crazed Charlie kid." Lisa nodded and said "Who isn't?" Homer yelled upset "Shut up with all the screaming!...sweety."  
Dr. Hibbert walked in and saw Lisa sitting up. He said smiling "Well, your quite the recuperated well." He then shook his finger signaling no to a priest with a bible. Dr Hibbert then said looking at Marge and Homer who were standing up "Your free to take your little brave trooper home now." He said giving Homer a piece of paper "And as always the bill." Homer said reading it "Nothings to much for the price of my, Doh!" Dr. Hibbert said nodding "Yes, yes. We've been getting that lately". He chuckled to himself and then said strictly to Homer "That's cash".  
Lisa rolled into the house and said sitting in her wheelchair "These mechanical wheelchairs help some much. Marge said nodding "Yeah and it was so nice of the nurses to donate it to us." Lisa nodded. Marge said looking outside "Though we really didn't need the extra one." Homer chased a dog in a wheelchair outside and said happily "You can run but you can't slide." Marge asked Lisa "Does Homer sometimes seem I don't know. A little daft." Lisa said confused "Where have you been?"  
Marge pushed Lisa into her room. Lisa said smiling "Thanks for helping me up the stairs. Dr. Hibbert said I can get out of this thing in two weeks. I can't believe I haven't been on my feet in a whole week." Marge said nodding "I haven't changed my dye color in 3 years" Lisa said smiling "That's kind of different" Marge said shaking her head "No it's kind of the same. You get it!" She continued laughing. Lisa looked at her almost annoyed. Marge said walking out "Right I'm the serious one". Lisa nodded as Marge walked out.  
Lisa picked up her diary which was on her bed. She said amazed "Wow that incident scrambled everything up didn't it." She then opened it and started writing.  
Marge said holding a plate knocking on Bart's door "Honey, Lisa's here. Will you come see her already." Bart yelled upset "No! Just leave me alone. I don't desrve to be around her. I don't deserve anything!" Marge said holding Bart's food "Will you at least eat your food?" Bart responded upset "I don't deserve to eat of your food with you fancy silverware. Just slip it under the door with a plastic utencil." Marge groaned upset.  
Lisa wheeled outside to the hallway and saw Marge putting on earrings. Lisa said watching "Where are you going so early mom?" Marge said putting her purse around her shoulder "I got a new job as a waitress in a nice little dinner". She said feeling her butt "Ass pincher secure". Lisa asked confused "Why the extra job mom?" Marge said shrugging "Oh you know just extra expences around the house. Food, dish cleaners, Maggie's many pacifires." Lisa said forcing a half smile "Mostly the hospital bill right" Marge said shaking her head "It's fine honey. I'm going to take Maggie with me. God knows with my sisters she's used to second-hand smoke. If you get hungry just make yourself some cereal, I'll be back in like an hour. Bye sweety" Lisa waved bye. Marge said leaning by Bart's door "Bye Bart." Bart said to Marge "Yes leave. I'm only endangering another family" Marge shrugged and walked down the stairs and out of the house.  
Lisa moved her wheelchair by Bart's door. Lisa said upset "Bart, we really need to talk" Bart didn't say anything. Lisa yelled upset "Bart!" There was still only silence. She yelled upset "Baaaart! Bart talk to me! Bart! Bart you owe me! I saved your life and you put mine in danger, you owe me!" When Bart didn't say anything she moved her wheelchair towards the steps and said to herself "Fine." She said looking down the stairs scared "Now, how am I supposed to maneuver this" She gulped and put her hand over the control of the wheelchair.  
Bart said peering his head from out of the door "Stop." Lisa said looking back surprised "Bart." The wheelchair then started to roll. Bart unhooked the chain on his door ran and grabbed the wheelchair before it came tumbling down the steps with Lisa in it. Lisa said amazed "Thanks, Bart. You saved my life." Bart said gently leading Lisa's wheelchair down the steps. "No, Lis. You did"  
Bart said sitting down on the couch as Lisa sat in her wheelchair "Your right we do need to talk. Lisa I don't know why I did what I did. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I jus.." Lisa interrupted "Bart. It's okay. I forgive you." Bart looked down sadly and then asked her "So what's gonna happen with the whole situation in school". Lisa said scratching the back of her head "It's all going to be fine. Mom, decided to send the resignation to Skinner so I'll be going back to second grade it seems." Bart said sadly "But skipping grades. That's your dream." Lisa said shaking her head "It's fine really. Everythings gonna be fine. Look you can even limp around the house with your cast on" Bart said shaking his head "It's not okay Lis. It's not." Lisa said sternly "Bart I forgive you!" Bart said limping out of the living room "I wish I forgave myself too." Lisa shook her head upset and then said thinking "Was that a chain on Bart's door." 


	10. The Truth Of It All

Bart was limping to school with Lisa to school. Lisa said rolling in her wheelchair "Well I'm nervous about going back to school. I mean its weird just going back. Almost weirder then it was leaving." Bart said nodding "I'm sure it'll all be fine" Bart pushed Lisa up the schools stoop. Bart then said waving good-bye "Well I've done my job. I'll be going home now. You sure you wanna go to school a whole week and a half earlier then you're required. Mom said even I have two more days. Which I will extend using my sources." Lisa said nodding touching the door of the school "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks Bart." Bart said limping away "No Problem, Lisa." He then walked away leaving Lisa. Lisa put her hand on the door. She then envisioned principal Skinners face. He said upset "Hey quitter. Ready to go back to the second grade since you don't know how to handle fifth." She then saw Janey in her mind upset saying "Hey, Lisa. Came crawling back to us, huh. Why don't you just go in a small whole and talk to yourself. That's the only person who will like you anyway now." She then saw Ralph in her mind say "I can take a bath with my clothes on". Lisa yelled upset "I can't do this!"  
Milhouse said standing by Lisa "Hi, Lisa are you okay." Lisa said looking at Milhouse "Wha...oh, hi. Yeah I'm fine. I just am noticing I don't think I can do this. Ca-can you do me a favor and just push my wheelchair down these stairs. He said pulling Lisa's wheelchair off the stoop "Sure, Lisa" He then just stood behind her. Lisa said nervously "Milhouse, please stop touching my hair." Milhouse then sniffed her hair and Lisa yelled upset "Milhouse, just go!" Milhouse ran up the stairs, into the school, and yelled to Lisa "Bye, Lisa. I'll be waiting for you. And my medication." She then started up his wheelchair with the control panel and went home.  
She knocked on the door and said loudly "Bart!" She then backed up so Bart could open the door. Marge instead opened the door and said looking at her confused "Lisa?" Lisa said confused "Mom, I thought you got that new job" Marge said nervously "No, uh, Homer got a promotion"  
Mr. Burns showed Homer a picture of Donald Trump in his office, and said quietly "Kill this one. By noon"  
Lisa said to Marge nodding "Oh okay". Marge said slightly smiling "Do you want to talk honey." Lisa said nodding "Okay mom"  
Marge said making pancakes "So what happened sweaty?" Lisa said upset "It's just that I don't know what my friends are gonna think. Not to mention Principal Skinner and Miss Hoover." Marge said serving Lisa pancakes "I'm sure your teachers understand and why would your little friends be so upset about something like this." Lisa responded upset "Thanks. It's just the way they are. They got upset just from me going to college temporally" Marge said confused "College?" Lisa said laughing nervously "That was a dream. Right, I forgot." She then scooted into the living room and by the staircase. She yelled to Marge "Mom, little help please!" Bart said closing Lisa's diary "Oh my gosh" He grabbed it with him and ran into his room with it. He threw it behind his bed and lied down in it. Lisa looked in his room and then using her control panel got her wheelchair into her room and closed the door.  
Bart got out from under the covers and picked up Lisa's diary. He said looking at it. I know this is wrong but this is the only way I can really know how she's feeling. He opened it and scanned it. He said looking at a page "Here it is: List of dreams. Let's see. Number one, play my sax in front of a Broadway audience. Number two, skip to a higher grade of education early..." Bart said to himself closing her diary "I ruined one of my sisters' biggest dreams. How can I ever forgive myself? I don't even know how she found a way to forgive me." He then opened the book back up to the dream list page but then said opening up the next page "She wrote something yesterday."  
He read out loud "Dear Diary, I am finally home. I'm now bound to a wheelchair, but I am not to broken up about it. I should be out of this soon. Bart hasn't been happy with himself lately. I do forgive him but I can't help the way I feel towards him. It seems like for a big brother he spends much more time trying to hurt me than I see him protecting me. I know he doesn't mean to do all of the things that he does but, what with him bribing an overly left-back fifth grader to make one of the best moments of my entire life one of the most terrible, I don't know how to feel towards him. I wish that I could go back to loving Bart the same way I did but I just don't know how. When someone almost destroys your whole life it's not that easy to just pick up the pieces and act as if the catastrophe never happened. Maybe if I just ignore my feelings they will just go away, like Milhouse does with his dead goldfish. Anyway I am going to try to attempt school tomorrow. I still am not sure I'm 100% ready to face that environment again, and having to go back to second grade is just going to be a reminder of what happened. But the sooner I get it over with, the sooner I can try to forget. Talk to you later diary, Lisa"  
Bart said nodding "I knew it. She doesn't forgive me. I need to make it up to her!" He then said tossing the diary on his floor "But how?" He then looked at the diary that he had opened which was open to the "List of Dreams" page. Bart said smiling and nodding slyly "I think I know how." 


	11. Lisa's Guardian Angel

Lisa picked up her diary. She then said looking at it "Mom, must've been looking at my diary again. Why is everyone always barging in on my personal life?" Homer then barged into Lisa's bedroom falling to the floor. Lisa looked at him upset. Homer said looking at her "Oh no. You're pregnant aren't you? I can see it in your eyes." Lisa said upset "Dad, I'm eight". Homer nodded and said smiling "Yes, but try to pretend you don't" Lisa said confused putting down her diary "Don't, what?" Homer said walking out "Good." Lisa stared at Homer leaving confused.  
Bart had a piece of paper and was sitting on his bed. He read out loud "Wish number three: To have a closer relation ship with my brother and father." Bart thought and then snapped smiling.  
Homer, Lisa and Bart were walking around looking around scenery. Lisa said looking around happily "It's good they finally brought the Renaissance Faire back to Springfield". Homer said eating meat on a stick "Yeah, honey. I remember the last time we went here we had a ball together. Bart said backing up watching them talk together "And.....scene!" Marge then walked up to Bart and said holding Maggie and watching Homer and Lisa "It's great we came back here. It always makes Lisa, and your father become so much more bonded, like Courtney Love and narcotics." Bart said nodding happily "Yep it's a beautiful thing. Like.....yeah Courtney love and narcotics does it justice."  
Bart sat down on his bed with Lisa's diary. He read to himself out loud "Dear Diary, Yesterday me and dad spent so much time together at the festival. I was so happy that we were listening to each other and having one of the closest human conversations we had. I can't wait for the next end of March Renaissance festival. It's good Bart convinced the family to go." Bart smiled happily and crossed something off his piece of paper. He then said to himself "Now me and Lisa have to bond. Too hard, what's next? Number four: Popularity. I think I can handle this"  
It was early in the mourning. Bart saw Lisa in the living room. He took her wheelchair and pushed to the backyard. Lisa said upset "Bart! I was watching animal vs. animal. It's the only show me and my friends both watch. It makes me slightly popular." Bart said nodding "I know what can make you more popular" Lisa said shaking her head "I'm not acting like you again" Bart said chuckling "Not that. You just have to go to school." Lisa said confused "What?!? I've been trying that for 5 years. It doesn't work" Bart said nodding "Trust me it will now."  
Bart and Marge watched Lisa leave in her wheelchair. Marge said smiling at Lisa "You're gonna make it this time right?" Lisa nodded. Marge continued "Rod and Todd will help you there. Its part of what they call there initiation." Lisa asked Marge "To heaven?" Marge said nodding "God I hope so. Are you going Bart? Your legs all good now" Bart said shaking his head "Nah, I don't think that's gonna be happening". Marge said waving goodbye "Bye Lisa. I love you!" She turned to Bart and continued "They grow up so fast." Bart said looking up at her confused "She's been going to school for over half of her life you know right?" Marge said walking away upset "Sheesh, can't I be emotional somewhere in here"  
Lisa rolled nervously back into Miss Hoover's classroom. Lisa said coming in the room "Hello guys." Lisa said looking at Lisa "Hi Lisa. Now the combined class IQ is at least 4." Janey said looking at Lisa "Look who it is everyone!" Everyone looked at her as Lisa looked down sadly. Janey continued happily "The girl who got crushed by a tree." Ralph said smiling "Like George of the jungle." Miss Hoover said nodding "Okay, Lisa you may go to your seat. Lisa rolled to a desk as everyone stared at her. Database said smiling "I was wondering if it would be expectable for me to stare at you in graaaaceful amazement!" Lisa said smiling "Sure!" Kids then chanted together about Lisa's cool wheelchair. Janey said excited "Tell us what happened." Lisa began talking "Well I didn't really get crushed per say, see..."  
Lisa rolled into Bart's room excited. She said excited "Oh, Bart you were so right! I was the most popular girl in school. I felt like...see I made such a change I don't even notice other popular kids. Thank you, Thank you!" She rolled up and hugged Bart. She said rolling out of the room "I'm gonna go write all about this in my diary." Bart smiled watching her leave. He took out a list and crossed out something on it. He said smiling "That's another off the list. This was considered me and Lisa bonding. So all that's left is to go to college. Well money-wise hell no. Oh yes and to help the needy too. Well how do I help her do that junk? Maybe she edited the list and saw that helping people is just another way of becoming needy yourself...like dad said. She probably took it off her list anyway.  
Bart walked out of his room and saw Lisa from the railing walking from the kitchen to the living room. He snuck into Lisa's bedroom and picked up her diary from the shelf. He opened it and said reading it "What! She crossed popularity and bonding with dad off the list but not our bonding time. I need to make it up to Lisa and make her happy. Her dreams will be fulfilled." He then walked out of the bedroom thinking and Homer said seeing him "Whatcha doing in Lisa's room? Gasp! Are you reading her diary?" Bart said scratching the back of his head "What! Who, me. Why would, no. Come on me huh. But I." Homer said laughing "Just kidding with you boy!" He said quietly to himself walking away "Dumbass." Bart nervously walked into his room.  
Lisa woke up and she was sitting in her wheelchair on the yard. She said seeing Bart and shading her eyes from the sun with her hand "What am I doing on the lawn so early." Bart said smiling "Do you know what it's time for?" Lisa answered frustrated "Bart, I already went back to school." Bart said shaking his head "Did you forget when you came home in comparison to when Dr. Hibbert said you could walk again" Lisa said thinking "Well let's see. It was about...Oh yeah! He said I should be able to walk by now!" Bart said smiling "Yep." Lisa said scared "But, Bart. I'm scared" Bart said giving her his hand "It'll be fine. Medical science is very advanced now." Ned yelled in the other yard "Roddy get away from mommies liver. The people from the organ don-diddily-oner list will be here in about four months."  
Lisa said scared "But, Bart what if my legs crumble or something." Bart said holding out his hand "It'll be fine, Lis' I know you can do it!" Lisa said scared "What if I trip or something." Bart said shaking his open palm "I'll be right here, Lisa." Lisa said scared "No. I don't care! Take me back to my room Bart, please." Bart said holding her wheelchair arm "No Lisa, you have to do this. You have to deal." Lisa said pushing him, getting up and limping away "Just stop Bart; I'll just stay in my wheelchair for as long as I want to." Bart looked at her shocked and said holding out her hands "Lisa!" Lisa said turning around upset "What!" Bart said smiling "Look at yourself" She looked at herself standing up and said amazed "Oh my gosh thank you so much Bart!" She limped over and hugged him.  
Lisa, Bart, and Marge were by the front door. Marge said happily "I'm so happy for you Lisa." Bart said smiling "Me too." Lisa said looking at her wheelchair "But what do I do with this." Bart said smiling "I think you know."  
Grandpa said holding the wheelchair "Thanks Lisa. The people at the Retirement Castle can really use this. Lisa nodded and said smiling "No problem." Grandpa said nervously "Could you point me in the direction of the Retirement Castle." Lisa said looking at him concerned "Grandpa, we are in the Retirement Castle." Grandpa said looking around and walking away "So we are."  
Lisa said walking out with Bat "Bart. I've been having the best time since I got here. A lot of the things that I wanted have been magically happening. And they were all eerily related or cause because of you. So I just wanted to say thanks." Bart said smiling "No problem, sis. Well, I should head home now." Lisa said grabbing his arm "Wait I want to do something for you now. Come back to school. You need to learn." Bart said thinking "I didn't not so sure?" Lisa looked at him confused. Bart said nodding agreeing "Yeah let's go." He and Lisa then walked away from the Retirement Castle Together  
Bart said reading Lisa's diary "Okay, so play sax in front of a live audience. Can't do that. Go to college, nope, but will happen. Help the needy, check. Bond with Bart and dad, check. I think everything is going to be fine from now on." He looked at her diary and then sat up surprised. He said intrigued "She added a new dream 'forgive Bart'...Oh no she still doesn't forgive me! I don't think I'll ever scratch that from her list. But I have to. Or I'll die trying!" He closed her diary and walked out upset. 


End file.
